Amnesia in the Host Club
by LoyalFire
Summary: I can only remember one thing: my name is Kimmy. For some reason, I can't remember anything else. But this boy pops up in my mind from time to time. There's also the thing about three guys trying to kidnap me. The more answers I get, the more questions I have...
1. Chapter 1

**LoyalFire: Welcome!**

**Kimmy: You sound like the Host Club.**

**LoyalFire: Shuddap! You don't know who they are yet!**

**Kimmy: ...**

**LoyalFire: I don't own OHSHC! Just Kimmy and some of the story.**

* * *

I walked around at a school. It was called Ouran Academy. But I didn't have one of the female uniforms on. I guess I just couldn't afford one. But they kind of looked stupid anyway. After my class in 1-A, which I guess was my class, since everyone kept saying good morning to me and acting like everything was normal; I went to Music Room three.

Before I went in, I saw the image of that girl again. _Hi! My name's Haruhi! Come hang out with me, you look all lonely by yourself!_

'Is this Haruhi girl connected to my memories somehow?' I wondered.

Amnesia really sucks.

'I guess I'm going in the right direction. If I can remember Haruhi's name.'

I opened the door, and was blinded by a bright light and so many rose petals. I heard six guy's voices say, "Welcome to the Host Club."

"Great," said one.

"We finally get a girl instead of a guy," said another voice that was almost identical.

I got a look at all the guys there. There was one with blond hair and purple eyes, another with black hair, glasses, and brown eyes, twins with auburn hair and amber eyes, a little kid with blond hair and big brown eyes, and a really tall guy with black hair and greyish eyes.

"Isn't this girl in your class, Hikaru and Kaoru?" asked the one with glasses.

"Yeah," the twins said in unison, "But she's really shy and doesn't talk much."

Mental note: I'm shy. Great.

"Um," I said, "I'm looking for Haruhi?"

"Ah, yes," said the blond with purple eyes. Then he turned to the small little kid. "Hunny-senpai, could you go get Haruhi for us?"

"Sure thing Tama-chan!" said Hunny. Then he ran over to this other guy.

"While you are waiting," said the tall blonde, "Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Tamaki Suoh, my princess." Then he moved closer to me. I felt chills go up my spine. Then I said, "Tamaki-senpai don't do that! It's creepy!"

Then Tamaki went to a corner and started growing mushrooms.

"Kyoya Ootori, at your service." said the one with glasses.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." said the two twins in unison.

Hunny came over with the other guy and said, "My name's Hunny." And then he motioned to the tall guy. "And this is Takashi."

"Hn." said Takashi.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. Then I turned to the other guy that Hunny brought over.

"Are you...Haruhi?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he just starred at me.

"K-Kimmy?!"

* * *

**LoyalFire: Cliffhanger MUAHAHA**

**Kimmy: Wow. So, will I get my memories back?**

**LoyalFire: Hopefully.**

**Kimmy: grrrr...**

**LoyalFire: Anyway, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**I'm gonna try to update a chapter everyday, since they're kinda short.**

**If I think the chapter is really short, I'll post two.**

**Anyway, I don't own OHSHC! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

"K-Kimmy?!" asked Haruhi. Then she grabbed me and asked, "Where have you been for the last month?!"

'I was gone for a month?' I wondered. 'What happened?'

"I don't know." I answered stupidly.

"You don't know what happened?" she said as she loosened her grip. I don't know why Haruhi was dressed as a boy, but I absolutely knew she was a girl.

"No," I said, "I have no idea what happened before today."

"Amnesia then." said Kyoya.

"I guess." I said.

"How did you loose your memory, Kim-chan?" asked Hunny.

"Um..." I started thinking really hard. But, nothing came to me. Then like an idiot, I said, "I don't know Hunny-senpai."

Then I looked to the rest of them. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Then I smiled.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" yelled Tamaki as he hugged me and spun me around.

"I..can't breathe...Tamaki-senpai." Then I got a headache. I was remembering something. I knelt down and clutched my head. All the hosts crowded around me.

I saw an image of three men. Two were holding me down, and the other was getting ready to do something with a bat.

I gasped. "Are you ok?" asked Haruhi. I was sweating and there was a worried look on all of their faces.

"Yeah," I said getting up, "I saw an image of something, and I didn't want to forget."

The twins were quiet the entire time. 'Why aren't they saying anything?'

"Hikaru, Kaoru," said Kyoya, "Is something wrong?"

One said nothing, and the other said, "We're fine."

"Ok then Kaoru." said Haruhi.

Mental note: Kaoru parts his hair to the left, and Hikaru parts it to the right.

"I should get you home." said Haruhi. "Me and dad have been so worried about you."

"Ok." I said. "But you don't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid."

"Right." said Haruhi. "See you tomorrow guys."

* * *

As we walked to where Haruhi lived, I asked her, "Does the Host Club know you're a girl?"

Haruhi stopped walking. "They just found out. See, I broke a vase and they thought I was a guy so now I have to work it off."

"Oh."

"Anyway," said Haruhi changing the subject, "Dad should be home by now. Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, **

**I'll upload the next one soon.**

**See ya later!**

**Don't forget to R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I don't own OHSHC, just Kimmy and most of the story in this chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

We got to where Haruhi lived. She opened up the door, and sure enough, her dad was there.

"Hey dad." said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi," said her dad, "How was school today?"

I was pretty silent for most of the time. 'I guess I am really shy...' I thought.

"School was great." said Haruhi. "I think you should come over here and see who I met."

"You brought a friend home," said Haruhi's dad as he turned to corner. "That's nice..." Then he just starred at me.

"H-hello Mr. Fujioka." I said timidly.

"I found Kimmy at school today, but she has amnesia."

"Haruhi told me that I went missing for a month." I said, "Can you tell me what happened before that."

Haruhi's dad got a serious look in his face.

"We found you one day laying in an alley a year ago. You were hurt, so we took care of you. We have no idea how you got there. But when you woke up, you could barely understand Japanese. You spoke English and Spanish. We decided to take you in and you lived with us for a year learning Japanese. But you never really opened up to us."

"At school, you were always by yourself." said Haruhi. "So I invited you to hang out with me. We started being closer friends, but then a month ago, you started acting different. You would have outbursts and headaches a lot of the time. And then one day, you just disappeared."

"Oh."

'But then,' I thought, 'Where do I come from? And how do I understand Japanese as if it was English now? Does that mean my native language is English?'

Then I got an image in my head. I knelt down again and held my head. I knelt down again and geld my head. I saw an image of a man and a woman. I guess they were my...parents? They were telling me something.

* * *

_You're gonna go to a school in Japan. You should learn Japanese. You're going to make the Briceño name known around the world_.

'So I guess that makes my name Kimmy Briceño. But why did my dad want me to study in Japan.' I thought.

"Kimmy!" said Haruhi.

"I'm fine." I said as I got up. "I was trying not to let it fade away."

"Let what fade away?" asked Haruhi's dad.

"A memory." I said.

"Oh." said Mr. Fujioka.

"I'm kind of tired." I said.

"Then let me show you your room." said Haruhi."

"Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem."

* * *

Late at night, I was woken up by thunder. I got up out of the bed and started walking around the small apartment. Some lightning flashed, and out of the corner of my eye. I saw someone looking in the window. The door slowly opened, and I started to back away.

"Did you really think you could get away from us that easily?" he asked.

Before I could scream for help, he poured some liquid into a cloth and put it over my nose and my mouth. I tried to stay awake and squirm the best I could, but he was to strong for me, and I couldn't breathe. I failed to get out of his grip, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**And here is the cliffhanger! MUAHAHA!**

**What's gonna happen to Kimmy?**

**Will she get more of her memory back?**

**Find out as the story goes on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**I said that I was gonna post daily, and I'm sticking to it.**

**I might just post on weekends in August.**

**I decided that I would only do one chapter a day, so...**

**...I lied last chapter. Muahaha.**

**Oh, and there's some bloody/violence stuff in this chapter, so read if you want.(Not a lot, I'm not sure if I can do it right or not.)**

**Anyway, I don't own OHSHC, just Kimmy and the events in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up, it was still kind of dark. The place where I was laying, was vibrating; the floor was warm. My hands were bound behind my back. My legs were bound as well at the ankles.

"We underestimated her last time." said one voice.

"Yes but now," started another.

"We're prepared." finished the third.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Like we would tell you that." said the first man. Then, the second man grabbed a bat, and the third got a knife. They all stepped closer to me.

I finally got a good look at them. The first was a bald man. The second was a brown haired man with his longer hair in a low ponytail. The third man had short blonde hair that was kind of spiky. They all had suits and sunglasses on, which means I couldn't see their eyes.

"We need to teach you not to run away." said the third stroking my cheek with his knife. I slightly flinched when the cold knife made contact with my cheek.

"We can't use your method just yet." said the bald man. The blonde huffed and took a few steps away from me.

"Let's get started shall we?" said the bald guy.

* * *

First, they got rid of the ropes, so that I would have a chance to not get hurt that badly. They said I was important to them for some reason.

"You've been a bad girl," said the bald man as he punched me, "You need to stop running away."

"Well," I retorted as I dodged the next few, "I don't want to stay with you and be tortured."

"Shut your mouth!" said the brown haired man as he hit me with the bat. That caught me off guard, and it made me fall to the ground coughing up blood.

"Get up!" he said, "Or are you a little baby who needs daddy for everything?"

Something lit inside of me. I shakily got back up, and said, "I can do things without my dad or anyone else!"

"That's right," said the blond, "get mad."

'Wait.' I thought, 'Where did that come from?"

I was caught off guard again, and the brown haired man hit me again in the stomach. I fell to the ground and coughed up more blood.

"Ugh." I said.

"My turn." said the blond. I immediately got up. 'This guy has the knife.' I observed. 'I need to avoid it at all costs.'

He slashed at me, but I got out of the way. He kept going, at a speed my eyes could barely follow. Scratches on my arms and legs suddenly appeared. I fell on one knee. He used this opportunity to kick me. My back hit the wall of wherever I was at. I fell on my hands and knees, but then got up and looked around for him.

"Surprise." he said as he appeared right in front of me. I tried to move back, but I hit the wall. 'Smart move Kimmy.' I told myself. The blond hair man slashed my stomach, and it was kind of deep. I hugged my stomach and fell to the ground. I felt a small pool of blood around me.

"That's enough for now." said the bald man. "We need to patch her up. We don't want her to bleed to death."

They sort of patched up my stomach and then left through a door. I heard a click, most likely because they locked it.

* * *

I slowly got up. I saw the pool of blood and almost threw up.

'That was all my blood?!' I thought.

There was a burning pain in my side, but I ignored it. 'If the floor is vibrating,' I thought, 'I must be in a truck.' I walked over to where the doors of a delivery truck would be, and kicked them a few times.

The doors opened, and sure enough, I was in a truck driving on the road. There was a sudden stop. I used that as my chance to escape. I jumped out, and started running to where Haruhi lived.

I guess my memory let me remember the way to her house. The whole way there, it was raining and my body hurt so much. I finally got to her apartment and knocked on the door frantically. Haruhi's dad opened the door and I struggled to say, "Mr. Fu..ji...oka." And then I blacked out a second time.

* * *

**That is the end. **

**Cliffhanger!**

**What's gonna happen to Kimmy?**

**Who were those guys?**

**How are they a part of Kimmy's life?**

**Find out as the story goes on!**

**Remember to R&R! Boi! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo!**

**I don't own OHSHC, just Kimmy...blah, blah, blah...**

**The new chapter shall commence in 3..2...1!**

* * *

When I woke up, I heard voices around me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling.

'Is this, a hospital?' I wondered. I looked around me and saw Haruhi, her dad, and the Host Club.

I tried to get up, but I fell back on the bed and hugged my stomach.

"Kimmy!" said Haruhi.

"Ugh," I said. "My side hurts."

"What happened Kimmy?" asked Tamaki.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked.

"Since last night." answered Haruhi.

"Well," I started, "Last night, I couldn't sleep, so I walked around. Lightning flashed, and I saw a man in the doorway. Then he opened the door and grabbed me."

"You must be pretty weak to let some guy take you." said Hikaru snobbishly.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

Haruhi hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Hikaru.

"For being rude!" answered Haruhi.

Kaoru had a worried look on his face.

"Anyway," I said yawning, "I'm kind of tired so...goodnight." Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

**I know, I know. It was a pretty short chapter.**

**But...**

**The next one's gonna be longer.**

**I'll post it in a little while, to make up for not posting anything yesterday.**

**See ya later!**

**Remember to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings! :P**

**This chapter's gonna be longer than the last.**

**Sorry bout that! *sweatdrop***

**Kimmy learns something in this chapter.**

**Anyway, you know the disclaimer. I don't own OHSHC...just Kimmy and a tiny part of the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! And later on, I might put a little KimmyxKaoru.**

* * *

A few days later, I got out of the hospital. We went to Kyoya's parents resort for people who want to relax, but don't have the money to. That's how he made it sound anyway. But in a few words, it's just an expensive waterpark.

"This place is amazing." I said.

I was wearing a one piece white bathing suit that was open in the back, and my brown wavy hair was in a ponytail. Since I now had a scar on my stomach, I didn't fell comfortable in a two piece showing drawing attention to it.

Tamaki and the twins were having a water gun fight, while Hunny was swimming against the current of the current pool. I heard a noise coming from the other end of the current pool. I saw a gigantic wave come towards Hunny.

"Hunny-senpai!" I yelled. I tried to move and help him, but then another image flashed through my mind. I sat back down and held my head.

I was seeing the same conversation from before.

* * *

_You need to study hard, so you can try and inherit the company. Unless your brother does better in France._

_Yes sir._

_I guess it'll be like a little competition, huh, lil sis?_

_Yeah, but you're gonna lose bro._

_Loser gets to inherit mom's fashion company._

_Sounds like a win win to me._

_Don't get distracted._

_I won't._

_Good._

* * *

I got up and saw that Hunny had disappeared.

"Are you alright?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm fine. I was just trying to remember something else."

"Did you figure out what your father's company is?"

"No, what is it?"

"Your father is in charge of some big time hospitals in America."

"Oh. How do you know all of this?"

"I research all our hosts and guests."

"So in other words; a stalker."

Kyoya didn't answer. I got up and walked towards everyone else.

"What happened to Hunny?" I asked, looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki and the twins stayed silent.

"Do you know what happened Takashi?" I asked.

"Most people call him Mori." Haruhi whispered in my ear.

'Whoops.'

"Oh." I said embarrassed. "Sorry about that Mori."

"Hn."

'Does this guy ever talk?' I wondered.

"Anyway," I said annoyed that nobody answered my question, "We should go find Hunny."

There were alligators in almost every area we went to look. And then it started pouring.

"Damn these rich people." I heard Haruhi mutter.

"You know," I said quietly, "I'm one of those rich people."

"So you remember?!"

"Yeah, my dad's in charge of some hospitals in America, and my mom has a fashion company."

"That's nice."

"I guess." I said putting my hands behind my head. I realized that Mori was leaving.

"Mori!" I shouted, "Wait up!"

He looked back and stopped walking.

"I'm coming with you Mori." I said.

"You can call me Takashi." he answered.

'Freakin shit!' I thought, 'He actually talks!'

"Ok then," I said.

We walked around for a while, and then my brilliant self tripped on a rock.

'Great job Kimmy,' I thought, 'You're as clumsy as ever! Wait! Where did that come from?'

I got up. "Ow." I said. Takashi picked me up, and then we were surrounded.

"Suspicious characters found." said a guard.

"Put your hands in the air!" said another.

Then, Hunny came and knocked out all the guards.

"I guess we didn't have to go looking for him." I muttered.

"That was fun!" said Hunny.

I just starred at him. "Let's just go back to the others." I said.

* * *

**And done!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**What does Kimmy's brother have to do with anything?**

**Will she ever get her memory back?**

**So much to think about!**

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long...**

**I kind of had writer's block for this.**

**To make up for it, I made this chapter longer by accident. :D**

**Oh, and there's some KimmyxKaoru in this chapter! .**

**I don't own OHSHC only Kimmy and a tiny bit of the plot.**

* * *

The next day at school, Hikaru and Kaoru were making Haruhi pick out a swimsuit.

"If you're gonna be entertaining guests," I said, "Then why make Haruhi pick out a swimsuit?"

"We were just playing with Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"She is our toy after all." said Hikaru.

"That's really creepy, you know that, right?" I said.

"So what?" said Hikaru.

"You still have to pick one." said Kaoru.

'Hell no!' I thought, 'But what if I see one I like?'

"Fine!" I said, "But only because I only haave the one I wore to the resort."

I ended up picking a red one piece that had ruffles on the top and was open on the sides.

"Happy?" I asked the twins.

"Very." said Kaoru.

'He's cute but so annoying!' I thought. 'Especially with his brother.'

* * *

At the beach, I was sitting on a blanket in the shade.

"This is nice," I said, "The twins and Tamaki are nowhere to be seen, so it's peaceful."

"I'm hurt." said Kaoru. He sat down next to me.

"I didn't think anyone heard me." I said timidly.

"It's fine." he answered. Then I got yet another headache and got another memory.

* * *

_You will stay with one of your mother's fashion partners in Japan._

_Who?_

_The Hitachiins._

_Ok._

_They have two boys that are about the same age as you. I would advise you to become close to one of them._

_I'll see what I can do._

* * *

"Did you get another memory?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah."

"That's nice." he said, "So what was it about?"

I was surprised. No one had asked me what one of my memories was about before.

"It was about who I was supposed to stay with once I got here."

"Who?"

"The Hitachiins."

"Huh?" said Kaoru. "That means you were supposed to stay with me and Hikaru."

"Really? Well you guys didn't really tell me what your last name was."

"True." said Kaoru, "Anyway, I need to go find out what Haruhi's scared of, since she wasn't scared of the bug."

"Ok then," I said, 'But who would be scared of a bug anyway?'

* * *

A few hours later, three girls came up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-it's Haruhi." said the girl in the middle pointing to the cliff.

I got up and sprinted to where they told me Haruhi was. 'Come on legs!' I yelled at myself, 'Faster!'

I got to the top, and one of two guys was holding Haruhi. He threw her off, and I dove in after her. I caught Haruhi and flung her up to where Tamaki popped up and caught her. I then faced down and dove into the water.

* * *

I swam back to shore. When I got closer, it looked like Haruhi and Tamaki were having an argument. Tamaki walked away, and I walked towards them.

"That was an impressive dive." said Kaoru.

"I guess," I said, "I feel like I haven't dived in such a long time, but I don't know when I learned." Then I laughed. "I guess my body remembers and not me."

Kaoru blushed.

I stretched. Haruhi wasn't saying anything, so I asked, "Is everything ok Haruhi?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me something?" Haruhi asked me.

"If it's about confronting those two guys, then no. I respect your decision, cause it was the only thing you could do at the time. But maybe you should be a tad bit more careful." I answered.

"Ok." said Haruhi.

* * *

We all went back to the hotel for dinner. I helped Hunny and Takashi cook the crab. That meaning, I helped them with whatever.

"I'll go get Haruhi." I said.

* * *

Me and Haruhi walked back into the dining room.

Haruhi had a frilly pink dress on, and I was wearing a loose long sleeved white shirt on, with some red long loose pants that stopped above the beginning of my calf.

"Did you pack that?" I asked indicating Haruhi's dress.

"Yeah," she said, "There's no way I would actually pack this. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"Yeah! That's awesome!" said the twins in unison as they held thumbs up, "Way to go dad!"

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" said Hunny.

I saw the crab on the table and said, "I hope this crab is as good as it looks."

"It will be," said Hunny, "Especially since you helped Kim-chan!"

I smiled. "Thanks Hunny-senpai."

We all sat down at the table.

I sat across from Kaoru, who was sitting next to Hikaru and Kyoya. Haruhi was next to me, and Tamaki was next to her. They weren't talking, so it was really awkward.

"Well, let's eat." said Hikaru.

* * *

Haruhi dug into the crab.

After a while, Tamaki said, "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"Are you trying to be cute?" asked Tamaki.

Haruhi didn't respond.

"Well this is awkward." I said, "And the dinner was just getting good."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed softly.

"Well," said Tamaki, "I think I'm done. Kyoya, could you show me to my room."

"Excuse me everyone." Kyoya said. Then he walked out with Tamaki.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk." I said. Then I walked out. When I turned the corner, I saw Kaoru and Hikaru follow me.

I walked barefoot along the shore close to the cliff I dived from. It looked like it was going to rain.

'I thought it was going to be a beautiful night.' I thought.

"I think we should go back, Hikaru and Kaoru." I said.

They came out from behind a big rock.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Kaoru.

"I saw you guys following me." I replied.

"Oh."

Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I sidestepped to the right. I heard a slice in the air where I was just standing. I didn't see anyone. I started to run towards Kaoru, and grabbed both of the twins hands.

"Let's go back, NOW!" I said to them.

"W-why?!" asked Hikaru as stubborn as ever.

"Just come on!" I yelled.

We started running. Well, more like me running, and Kaoru and Hikaru trying to keep up with me. It started to pour, and there was a lot of thunder and lightening.

I felt something wrap around one of my ankles. It pulled me back and I let go of the twins and fell on my face. I felt a pain in my ankle when I fell.

I loked at my ankle, and saw a rope wrapped around it. I pulled it closer to me and started to undo the knot.

One of the twins was at my side helping me untie the knot. Some lightening flashed, and I saw that it was Kaoru.

"Well well," said a male voice, "I see the little mouse has some friends."

The voice was smooth, but icy. It was such an icy cold tone that it scared me. But, at the same time, it sounded familiar. I focused on the fact that Kaoru was next to me, and I felt relieved. At least I wasn't alone this time around.

I looked in front of me, and saw a shadowy figure holding the rope that was connected to my ankle.

"Why are you doing this?!" I shouted trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"To keep your father's company at bay." he answered, "And let the Ootori company run the most hospitals in the world. But don't be confused. I don't work for the Ootori Group, I just favor them better then your father."

"But," I mumbled, "That's not..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because I didn't know what to say.

I felt the rope loosen around my ankle. Kaoru whispered in my ear, "Come on! Let's go!"

Kaoru started to drage me over to where the hotle was. At the same time, Hikaru threw sand at the guy's face.

"My eyes!" he screeched. We all ran and didn't look back.

* * *

Once we got back to the hotel, we were all dripping wet, and I was shivering on the floor.

"Who was that guy?" asked Kaoru.

"I-I d-don't know." I said.

Kaoru sat down next to me and hugged me; I blushed.

"W-why are y-you doing that?" I asked him.

"Well," said Kaoru, "You're shivering silly."

"O-oh," I said, "R-right."

"I'll go get a blanket." said Hikaru, clearly irritated. Then he walked away.

"W-what's wrong with H-Hikaru?" I asked Kaoru.

"I think he's jealous." he answered.

"Why?"

"It's always been justus two, and there's never been anyone else. I guess he just needs to get used to others being close to us."

"Oh."

"I'm back." said Hikaru with some blankets.

"T-thanks Hikaru." I said smiling.

"It was nothing." said Hikaru nonchalantly.

Kaoru wrapped the blanket around me.

"Thanks Kaoru, Hikaru." I said to both of them. Then I remembered that Haruhi told me a few days ago that she was afraid of thunder and lightening.

"Oh no!" I said standing up with the blanket falling off.

"What?" asked the twins.

"Haruhi's afraid of thunder!" I said, "I need to go check on her!"

I tried to run, but I felt a throb in my left ankle, which was the ankle that the rope was around. I fell on my knees, with Kaoru there beside me.

"Be careful." said Kaoru.

"Y-yeah." I said.

The lights suddenly went out, and lightening flashed as thunder boomed loudly. I cringed, thinking that I would see another shadowy figure in the window.

Kaoru put the blanket around me again and hugged me.

"Don't worry," he said, "It's alright now."

"Thanks Kaoru." I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**And that's the end!**

**I'm gonna be uploading less 'cause of school and stuff like that.**

**Hope you liked the long chapter! .**

**Is Kimmy gonna get even more of her memory back?**

**Who is she gonna choose to live with, Haruhi or the Hitachiins?**

**Find out later!**


End file.
